


Little Fingers

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga accidentally stepped on a volleyball when he was running towards Daichi. Daichi caught him and saved him just in time. </p><p>And something seemed to change between them afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the lovely [VikkoZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VikkoZ) ([fujoshifridays on Tumblr](http://fujoshifridays.tumblr.com/)) who suggested me to write this. It was so fun to do. 
> 
> It's based on [Rinablet's adorable short DaiSuga comic](http://rinablet.tumblr.com/post/139235259065/). Go shower the post with like and reblog.

Friday evening found the members of Karasuno male volleyball club on their usual gym. Whistle blew and the fifth set of a match practice for the evening was over. Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka ran to grab their drinks from Kiyoko. Kageyama walked across the net to talk to Suga for talking about a setting technique. Daichi, after wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, excused himself to the clubroom for retrieving notes on line-up for upcoming official match.

“Senpai, it’s getting cold out there, so I think you better take your jacket,” said Yachi as he jogged to Daichi on the gym’s door, with the third year’s jacket in hand.

“Thanks, Yachi,” the captain smiled and received the black clothing. Still slightly out of breath, he left the gym.

Kageyama had just finished explaining to Suga, on how even a slight position of hands could change the course of ball for setting, and what sort of positions Kageyama used, when Daichi returned. Suga, who couldn’t wait to try the technique the next time he was going to play, instantly turned toward Daichi. He knew that he wouldn’t get to try Kageyama’s suggestion until the next practice match, which was why at least he was going to tell Daichi about it, for Suga was unable to contain his excitement now.

Kageyama walked towards Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata, who was now drinking along with Asahi, to get this drink as well.

“Daichi, Daichi,” said Suga as he did little jogs towards the slightly taller boy, who was now smiling silly at the sight of excited Suga. “You see, Kageyama told me about this—“

It had happened so fast.

Suga was still trotting, his eyes probably only on Daichi, that he missed a volleyball slowly rolling towards his path. The vice-captain had let out a loud, high-pitched, and embarrassing yelp and the captain was instinctively reached towards the slender boy.

The next thing Suga knew, he had Daichi’s hands on his back. He had expected hard wooden floor to hit him from below as he fell, but instead, the only thing that hit him was Daichi’s front hips against his side. Daichi’s arms were strong and firm, yet his palms were warm and gentle against Suga’s cold-sweated back. Suga slowly realised that he had his right palm on Daichi’s nape, while his other palm was flat on the captain’s chest.

They were close, but they had never been _this_ close before.

Suga was so close to Daichi that the light haired boy could practically count out the number of Daichi’s eyelashes. Daichi’s eyes were much clearer up close and his eyebrows were arching up a little—probably out of surprise. His mouth was slightly hanging open too. He was panting. And he was blushing.

And Suga was probably blushing too.

Suddenly, the bearer of number 2 on Karasuno team was very aware of the fact that he just finished a five sets of match, that he was sweating and probably smelled terrifying. He never worried about being sweaty and smelly near Daichi before, for they had been playing volleyball together for almost three year. But now, somehow he wanted to smell good so that he could stay very close to Daichi without feeling embarrassed. Also, Suga's heart was beating so loud underneath his ribcage that he wished there was a nearby hole for him to stuck his head into. He was so worried that Daichi would hear his rapid heartbeat, but he couldn’t bring himself to break away, for his hands and Daichi’s hands seemed to be in such perfect place that it’d be a pity to move them.

Slightly on higher position than Suga, Daichi wondered whether he was drooling.

He had always believed that Suga was beautiful. Some people might joke that Suga had mother quality in him, whatever that means, and Daichi always laughed it off. Suga was his best friend, his vice to his position as captain, and simply the person who knew Daichi best. Suga was caring, compassionate, and cute. He was beautiful inside and outside, but only that night Daichi was sure that Suga had an incredibly beautiful face.

Daichi had never seen Suga’s face up close—not at this close and slightly underneath his own, anyway. Daichi could see the tinge of yellow on Suga’s hazel eyes and all the captain wanted to do was to lean closer to see those beautiful eyes better. His hair was in such light colour too that they reminded Daichi to stars. Topped with Suga’s signature mole, generally kind but now slightly stunned expression, Suga could march at Daichi anytime and announce to the captain that he was a prince of the moon or a fairy and Daichi would believe it.

And while Daichi had seen Suga almost naked plenty of time while they were changing, it never occurred to him how slender Suga was compare to him. Daichi touched his own back regularly for washing and exercising and he knew that his back was broad and hard, packed with muscle. While Suga’s back also had muscles, his was considerably lighter and smoother than Daichi, as Daichi felt Suga's back against his palms. Daichi knew it was such strange thing to say about your best friend, but Suga’s skin was smooth that Daichi could feel it, even through Suga’s white, slightly damp from practice T-shirt. Daichi wondered whether Suga’s skin would feel like silk—and suddenly nothing Daichi wanted more than using one hand to hold Suga in place while using the other to slip under Suga’s shirt, reaching that warm, soft, silk-like skin—

And two voices shouted, “Daichi-san, nice receive!”

Both Daichi and Suga could pinpoint the exact moment they remembered that there were other people in the gym, there were _other people_ in the world, that there world didn’t belong only to the two of them. Both felt how their bodies turned rigid against each other, before they slowly took their eyes off one another to look at the two loud second years.

They might be imagining it, but even both Noya and Tanaka were slightly blushing. Just a little behind Tanaka, Kageyama watched with thick colour on his cheeks. Whatever Kageyama imagined about them, it probably had nothing to do with volleyball. Hinata was once again behind someone bigger than him, like on the moment when he couldn’t handle something. At that situation, perhaps he couldn’t handle how perfect Daichi’s catch was. He was peeking from behind Kageyama, very red on the face, and proclaimed on how the whole thing was really cool.

And then, just a little behind Noya, was Asahi. His knuckles were up near his chest. He looked so worried (and flustered, too) that Suga wanted to laugh. The vice-captain heard a soft rumble from slightly above him to realise that Daichi was building up laughter as well.

Daichi and Suga were already chuckling together before they realised that everyone else on the gym stopped whatever they did to see the event unfolded before their eyes. Kiyoko’s glasses almost slid down from her nose bridge. Yachi hid her face behind her hands—either out of worry to see Suga hurt or to see the captain and vice-captain kiss. Coach Ukai stopped mid-sentence and Takeda-sensei dropped his How-To volleyball book from his hand. The other second years halted their conversation, while Tsukishima made either disgusted or confused face as Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks were coloured with red.

“Ah, um…” Daichi slowly pulled Suga into standing position.

Suga smiled sheepishly, blushed, and straightened his legs as he stood. Daichi lifted him up very carefully and Suga’s chest had tightened at that.

When they were both pulled back and stood on their own—and both boys’ bodies had screamed at the absence of warmth—they just stood awkwardly, side by side, before Coach Ukai had tactfully call everyone for review of their practice that evening.

Daichi sat on the first row together with Suga, as captain as vice captain, as usual. Coach Ukai started to read what everyone was lacking, what should they do for the next practice, what sort of team they’d have to fight soon, and Daichi was diligently paying attention until he felt something touching his right hand’s little finger by the gym floor.

He glanced to find Suga’s left hand’s little finger grazing against him. The owner of the little finger himself was holding his head up and put on a face of someone who listened to the Coach’s words so attentively.

Daichi swallowed a smile and linked his little finger’s with Suga’s.

When Daichi glanced again, Suga was tightening his lips in an effort not to smile as well.

(What they didn’t know was that since they sat on the front row, everyone could see their linked little fingers.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing DaiSuga, so I’m actually very nervous. I wonder whether I portrayed them right.
> 
> I intended to whip something short and sweet, but almost 1500 words later, here I am.
> 
> I tried to write, y'know, DaiSuga being casual ("Suga is my best friend!" "Daichi is great captain and I'll do anything in my power to support him!"), and then Daichi caught Suga and they went all _Oh, wow, I never felt/saw this part of him and I want to see more_. I think it's exhilarating to see new side of the person you're very comfortable with. (And then you'd fall deeper in love with them!)
> 
> [I wrote some fun facts (are they fun? I have no idea) on _Little Fingers_ on Tumblr...](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/post/143211846340/little-fingers-big-fingers) go read them. Or maybe don't. They're useless, LMAO.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
